


家犬

by April1109



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April1109/pseuds/April1109





	1. Chapter 1

番外

秋老虎比正夏还要厉害，空调到了时间自动关了，没多久季舒就被热醒，他出了汗，衣服贴在身上。他仰面躺着，身上像是有一团黑影压着，燥热不安却又睁不开眼。  
季越东睡着便听到季舒小声抽泣，他最近养成的好习惯就是，季舒一有动静他就会醒过来。他凑过去，把季舒捞起来，季舒皱着眉，睫毛不停歇地抖动。季越东把人搂到自己怀里，像是抱着孩子，他把季舒轻轻推醒，看着季舒张开了眼，他松了一口气。  
昏暗的光线里，季舒整个人像是从水里捞出来，皮肤滑腻腻淌下汗，他身体虚，到了现在更是，夜里盗汗的严重。季越东侧头吻着他汗湿的发边，他问：“怎么了？又做噩梦了？”  
季舒应了一声，声音微弱，他抓住季越东的手，闭上眼想了想，低声道：“梦见你不见了。”  
季越东把他抱得更紧，他心里酸涩，便对季舒说：“傻瓜，不会的，我再也不会离开你了。”  
他拾起季舒的手，在他的腕侧落下浅吻。

“我抱你去洗澡。”  
“把空调打开。”季舒任季越东抱着，他浑身发软，悬空的小腿轻晃，季越东像是拖着小孩搂着他。季舒的下巴磕在季越东肩膀上，这是他们最常用的姿势。  
季越东开了空调，冷气簌簌吹了几下，季舒就被季越东带到了浴室。站在浴灯下，季越东替他脱去半湿的衣服，丢在了衣服篓子里。  
“抬脚。”  
脱了上衣，要脱裤子，季舒乖乖地抬起腿，雪白的脚背绷着，季越东用掌心裹着，让他踩在自己的手心里。  
裤子被脱下，雪白的身体暴露在季越东眼前，比少年时丰腴了些许，腰间软绵绵的肉像莹着一层光，季越东凑过去，半跪在地上，吻着季舒绵软的小腹。  
那里曾孕育出一个生命，是他和季舒的孩子。

打开花洒，温水淋在身体上，季舒站在浴缸里，季越东站在浴缸外，抬起他的手轻轻搓揉。  
季舒仰起头看季越东，问他：“你不进来吗？”  
季越东说：“我不打算换衣服了。”  
季舒“哦”了一声，季越东让他转过去，拉着他的手臂，在他的关节和背上涂抹沐浴乳。沐浴乳的味道很好闻，像是水蜜桃，夏天的甜文扑面而来。花洒里的水洋洋落下，季舒听着那片水声，低下头看着自己竟然不知不觉起来的阴茎，小小一根，以前根本不会注意，在生育了之后却似乎考虑起自己的地位，开始试图让主人留意。  
季舒的思绪被水声和自己的欲望所打算，季越东的手顺着他的脊椎碰到了他的后腰，有些痒，季舒实在是忍不住，他转过了身，一条腿抬起来，露出了身体隐秘部位。他翻开还未颜色殷红的两片软肉，那地方还有些肿，昨天季越东操了他大半日，弄到他哭着求饶，才放过了他。  
可现在，他似乎又起了兴致，柔软的腰扭捏，臀上长出来的肉晃动，比之前大了一些的胸像两只小兔子跳着，他说：“我想要了。”

绽开到艳丽的花几乎都合不拢，季越东看着他，神色暗下来，他不是那种会被性欲牵着鼻子走的男人，他拿着花洒，水流浇在季舒的勃起的阴茎上。季舒打了个哆嗦，听到季越东说：“你的身体还不行。”  
季舒拉住他的手，放在自己的胸上，像是一小团热包子，抵在掌心，乳尖摩擦，季舒往他身上蹭，弄湿了季越东的衣服。  
“我真的受不了，身体好热，你进来好不好。”  
那具由季越东开发的身体像是打开了的潘多拉魔盒，季越东可笑的克制在他面前化为灰烬。  
他连衣服都没脱，关了花洒跨进浴缸里，他揉搓着手底下的软包，低头看着季舒。季舒的脸染上潮红，他不知道，他得为他的索求无度付出代价。

他站着，手撑着墙壁，季越东的手指在他花穴穿插，湿淋淋的淌着水。他拉开自己的裤子，只是一个角，勃起粗长的性器顶开了两瓣软肉，插入湿润温热的甬道，季舒的身体一颤，小腿打着哆嗦，险些站不稳，季越东拍着他的屁股，低声道：“站好。”  
他咬着下唇，颤颤巍巍站着，季越东在他身后，一下接一下的撞入。季舒的小玩意儿晃动，后背擦过冰冷的瓷砖墙，他闭上眼，鼻尖的蜜桃味逐渐散去，汹涌而来的是季越东的气息，像是海浪把他吞没。  
他前面没几下就射了，射了之后，那里不自觉的收紧，季越东抬起他的两条腿挂在自己的臂弯里。季舒猛地离地，还未适应，肩膀被季越东被捞起来，整个人挂在季越东腰上，深深地吞入又被用力顶开。  
他尖叫着挣扎，季越东没有停下，穴口里流着水，湿哒哒黏糊糊的，不停地流，又被操射了一轮。阴部还高潮了，身体痉挛颤栗，紧紧合拢的地方被用力顶开，喷出来的液体顺着大腿内侧留下。

不知道过了多久，他再也射不出来，那小玩意软绵绵的蜷缩在一起，看着格外委屈，季越东却没停下，他一次比一次快，猛烈的进入，不给季舒缓神。他把季舒抱起来放在浴缸边上，季舒趴在上面，季越东抓着他的手臂从他身后进入。  
殷红的两团肉根本合不住，他叫着不要了，哭着叫着，季越东在他身后说：“勾引我？”  
季舒呜呜哭着，又变成了又奶又乖的小兔子，他说，我再也不敢了。  
季越东捞过他的大腿，季舒的身体朝外展开，就这样进入的姿态，他们走到镜子前，季越东咬着季舒的脖子，不是一个好爸爸，像是一个禽兽，他说：“不行，得让你记住这一次。”  
季舒一愣，随即已经根本硬不起来的阴茎被揉动，季越东问他，“还能射吗？”  
季舒声音发干，可怜至极，“不能了。”  
“再试试？”  
季越东猛地顶入，狠狠地像是要把季舒刺穿，戳在了那宫口，一股酸麻涌上来。季舒原本瘪在一块的性器竟然硬了，季越东揉搓几下，季舒就摇头说，“不要了，我要尿，呜呜啊。”  
季越东一愣，随后伸手按在他的小腹，原本柔软的腹部此刻紧紧绷着，季越东说：“那就尿吧。”

只是几秒，在季舒意识里却像是黑了几百年，他哭着挣扎，心里害怕极了，大叫着，最后还是尿了。一股股的尿液射在镜子上，季越东在他耳边叫他乖宝宝，他心中羞耻，直接大哭了起来。  
往日里季越东都是温柔的，只这一次，就这一次，季舒感觉到了害怕。  
他哭得很委屈，又不停地认错，说自己错了。  
季越东缓过了神，愣了一下，随即把季舒放开。季舒踩在地上，腿都是发软，直接躺了下去。他的身上脏兮兮的，汗液体液还有腿间未淌尽的，季舒趴在地上哭，季越东这才反应过来，自己把季舒给吓到了。  
他把季舒抱起来，小心翼翼搂在怀里，抬起季舒的下巴，季越东吻着他的脸颊，不停地吻，试图让他觉得安心。季舒对他说对不起，季越东心里发酸，环住他的肩膀，低声说：“是我没控制好自己。”

季舒摇头，似乎还想再说什么，便听到门外哭声，是孩子的哭声。  
季越东一愣，和季舒互相对视，季舒说：“去看看孩子。”  
季越东把他抱起来，打开水，替他洗掉身上的污浊。季越东对季舒说，“等一会。”

季越东把自己身上的衣服也脱了，淋着水他吻着季舒的眼角，他再一次道歉，声音沉沉，季舒听到他说：“刚刚弄疼你了吗？”  
季舒摇头，他抱住季越东，还是无条件的信任，他在季越东耳边轻声道：“不疼。”  
“对不起，我没控制住。”  
季舒摇头，他轻轻推了一下季越东，对他说：“去看看宝宝吧，我自己洗。”  
季越东含着他的下唇，吻了几下，他站了起来，扯过毛巾擦拭身体。季舒沉入浴缸里，他仰起头看季越东，季越东拉开门走到外间去安慰哭闹的小宝宝，他这个大宝宝把自己埋进水里，想到刚才的事请，咬着下唇，嘴角边的笑竟然止不住，他还挺喜欢季越东的失控。


	2. 51

他们的距离那么近，是抬头低头就能吻到彼此的距离。季舒睫毛上挂着几滴水珠，昏暗模糊的光线里滋生出数不尽的暧昧，他往前，沾了水的唇擦过季越东的下巴，微微张开，一口咬住了那突起的喉结。  
季越东一声闷哼，季舒像只初生的兽崽，牙齿的痕迹遍布季越东的整段脖颈，他一边咬一边小声念叨：“你是我的。”  
在他肆无忌惮发泄着爱意，在他毫无顾忌张狂吻咬，季越东的嘴唇微动，像是在重复，又不像，“我是你的。”

季舒的身体震动，他抬起头，下巴突然被捏住，有些疼，他来不及述痛，侵.占欲极其强烈的男性气息朝他扑面而来。嘴唇被含住，舌尖抵开又纠缠，浩浩荡荡的席卷着每一寸。  
他的腰发软，双腿几乎站不稳。不知是吻了多久，后腰被托起，他整个人从水里出来，身体打了个颤。他被放在池边，坐在冰凉的石面上，他像是没有吃药，身体里的躁动翻滚，他毫无羞耻地兴奋起来，牙齿紧紧顶在一起。他深深吸气，定定地看着朝自己走来的季越东。

水滴沿着皮肤往下淌，一滴两滴。站在他面前的男人低声问他：“小舒，你接受我的追求了吗？”  
郑元对季越东的感情生活评价就是老派不得劲，没有一点商场上的杀伐决断，喜欢个人弄得自己那么痛苦，搞到手了还瞻前顾后说要再踏踏实实追求一遍，实在是让郑公司恨铁不成钢。

此时此刻，四周安静得似乎都能听到彼此的心跳声。  
季舒站了起来，他说：“你觉得呢？”  
那条靛青色的泳裤掉在了地上，季越东一愣，立刻上前，拿起毛巾把他裹住。季舒靠在他怀里，捧着季越东的脸，在他日思夜想的嘴唇上不停地吻着。

季越东把季舒抱在怀里，宽大的毛巾几乎把季舒整个覆盖。  
像是擒获住猎物的野兽，掠夺着怀里的小羊。  
草原上的雨季，野兽的交配汛期，躁动的心在体内跳动，身体逐渐变得滚烫，季舒蜷在他怀里颤抖。  
他想要把毛巾拿开，手又被季越东用力按住，他哭诉似看着他，“热。”  
季越东低声说：“乖，忍忍。”

季舒觉得自己吃的可能不是帕罗西汀，而是某类催情药物。  
刚刚走到二楼，楼梯的壁灯照在季舒发红的脸上，他的手环住季越东的腰，低头埋在季越东的胸前，舌头舔过皮肤，咬住突起。季越东的身体一震，立刻把他放下来，揽着他的肩膀走到门口，他拿钥匙开门。  
季舒歪歪扭扭靠在门框上，他变得异常兴奋，眼睛发亮地看着季越东。  
“咔嚓”一声，门开了。  
季越东推开门，他朝季越东撞过去，被季越东轻松擒住，向来处事不惊的男人露出为难无奈的神色，像是揪小鸡一样，把他给拽进了房间里。  
“安静些，你太大声了。”  
“你亲我，亲我……我就不吵了。”  
季舒把身上的毛巾丢开，里面什么都没穿，他朝季越东贴过去，赤裸裸的身体白到发光。

不是第一次看到他的身体了，只是和前次不同，这一次他是带着欲望的。  
两具身体像是发烫的磁铁，季越东掐住了季舒的腰，这具柔软白腻的身体比起少年时更是艳丽，颤抖的唇贴着发热的皮肤，血管一跳一跳。他听到季舒难耐的呼吸，手顺着腰侧往前，宽大的掌心握住了那秀气干净的阴.茎。  
已经完全立起来了，并不是很大，季越东的手轻轻摩擦抚摸，季舒便受不了似挣扎。季越东动作快了些，不过五分钟，手上便湿了。他一愣，还未说话，季舒便一把推开他，背过身往床上跳，他裹住被子，把自己卷在里面。  
季越东见他这般，摇了摇头笑了，他抽了一张纸巾低头擦拭手指。因为羞耻把自己裹成了一个粽子的季舒等了片刻，没听见动静，忍不住掀开被子，瞪向他，“你怎么不过来？”  
季越东抬起头来，张开手摆了摆，“我以为你生气了？”  
季舒一噎，咬着牙齿挤出声音道：“我没有。”  
季越东见他这样，哈哈大笑，季舒反应过来，震惊道：“你耍我！”  
季越东走近，站在床边，把季舒从被子里拉出来，他捏住季舒的下巴，在他嘴上小啄。季舒听到他说：“真可爱。“

不再青涩的身体在他面前打开，雌雄同体的病态与艳丽交缠，湿淋淋的吻，炙热的鼻息，季舒攀在季越东的身上，皮肤沁出了汗，滑腻腻地摩擦勾引。他大着胆子去碰，屁股蹭到那截勃起的滚烫，猛地一颤。  
他被季越东放到了床上，脚趾头蜷缩着。季越东虚趴在他身上，手指挑开他的下身，抚摸过男性器官后转而往下。纤薄的两片柔软，手指探入，湿漉漉的淋着水。  
季越东问他，“自己碰过吗？”  
他像是听不懂季越东的话，张开嘴，艰难地喘息。

他往后缩，身体的异样让他觉得害怕又兴奋，一阵阵的快感席卷着他。他成了一滩春水，四肢都是软绵绵，他躺在床上，喊着季越东的名字。  
进入的时候很疼，那与常人不同的器官，被刺穿被打开。生涩纤薄的粉色花苞迅速充血，季舒叫了一声，季越东停了下来，他仰起头索吻。  
从脸颊吻到了肩膀，季舒疼得说不出话，只会哭了。  
季越东把他抱起来，季舒叫了一声，两条腿分开，上半身攀在季越东的肩膀上，他一口咬住。

这是他日思夜想的人，想了五年，一千八百二十五个日夜，每一分每一秒都在熬，都在思念。  
而现在，这份想念化为实体来到了他的面前。  
他说，我爱你。  
他说，我想你。  
他说，抱着我。

他被抱着，他彻底成了季越东的小动物，他想象自己是只小兔子、小羊或者小猫小狗。  
季越东把他从下雨的树林里捡回家，他被捧在手心里，听到季越东对他说，“我爱你。”  
他又哭了，用力的抱住季越东，泣不成声。


	3. 53

他吻得更深了，干燥的掌心擦过季舒后腰，薄薄的布料被轻而易举扯开，他用力扣住。他低头，吻遍布季舒整个肩头，在锁骨上流连，含住他胸前的突起，舌尖抵着舔着。季舒发出呜呜呻吟，双腿发软往下跌，季越东把他捞起来，托在自己怀里。  
季舒整个人趴在他肩膀上，胡乱地扒着季越东的衣服，季越东拍了一下他的屁股，低声道：“别乱动，当心掉下去。”  
季舒发出不满意的咕哝，他被放在床上，自己去扯裤子，季越东拉开他的手，换上自己的手。长裤半褪，松松垮垮搭在胯间，修长的手指在平坦的小腹上揉了揉，顺势而下，隔着内裤轻轻捋了一下那根站起来的小东西，继续往下时，季舒突然拉住他的手，睁开眼说：“去洗澡。”  
季越东愣了愣，季舒已经从床上爬起来，一边往浴室里走，一边脱掉衣服，身上的衣服掉了一路，季越东无奈地跟在他身后，把衣服捡起来放在一边。

走进浴室，季舒已经全光了，打开水，他跨入浴缸，温热的水流浇下来，季舒面对着季越东，白皙无暇的身体像是一块美玉。季越东站在他面前，隔着浴缸低矮的边缘。季越东衣着完整，他看着一丝不挂的季舒，手指抬起季舒的下巴，吻到他不能呼吸。  
浴缸的水蓄满了，他们沉入水中，四肢纠缠，舌尖吮吸，季舒发出难耐的喘息，曲起膝盖去碰季越东勃起的阴茎。季越东低头，分开季舒的腿，手指沿着那条溢水的缝隙摩擦，挤入一根手指，季舒惊叫，潮湿紧致温热包裹着那根手指，就算有了第一次还是那么紧。季舒小口喘气，呻吟着说轻一些。  
季越东顿了顿，手指往里抽了出来，湿淋淋淌着水。

季越东脱去衣服，湿答答的衣服丢在地上，一声闷响，季舒打了个哆嗦，滚烫的皮肤相贴，他的脊椎发抖，季越东的身体压了进来，他几乎被顶穿。  
缓缓推入，季舒的脚趾蜷缩，他喊着慢一些，而后是呜呜的哭声。季越东捧起他的脸，吻是温柔，可身下的动作却没有停下。他听着季舒的声音，身体兴奋起来，他扣住季舒的腰，把他抱在自己身上，季舒“啊”的一声叫，那尺寸不小的性器整根吃了进去，似乎要把他顶穿，他的身体上下起伏，没一下都好像插入了心口。  
他忍不住哭，趴在季越东身上颠动，求着轻一些。  
季越东看看停下，伸手揩去他眼角的泪，他说：“小舒，不哭。”

季舒揪着那个他所痴迷的人，在颠倒之中，哭声细碎不成调。他的身体为季越东演奏，成了黑白琴键，成了诵爱的曲谱。  
在彻底长大后，落下的果实，捧在手里一口咬下，多汁又甜美。


	4. 56

56 补

 

卧室的门紧闭，房间里的大床上，季越东覆在季舒的身上，他的身体高大，肌肉裹着宽阔的骨骼，几乎把季舒整个笼罩在自己身下。  
他抚摸着季舒的肚子，手掌滚烫，季舒的身体忍不住蜷缩。  
怀了孩子之后的身体好像比之前更加敏感，他的衣服被褪去，季越东托起他的腰，低头看着隆起的肚子。很难想象，在这薄薄的一层肚皮里会有他的孩子，要知道他之前根本没有想过自己会有小孩。  
雪白圆润的肚子像只一颗硕大的夜明珠，巨龙仰起头，伸出利爪，在明珠边缘缓缓摩挲。季舒的身体发抖，肚子就随着他的动作而轻颤，他呜咽着说别碰了。  
季越东喊了一声他的名字，季舒两个字刻到了心底，说出口也是绵绵的情谊。  
他把脸贴过去，吻着那圆润的肚子。  
季舒的呼吸急促，他双肘撑起，睁大双眼看着在自己身下的男人。他无比向往敬重的男人，屈膝跪在他的腿间，脸上的表情近乎痴迷，吻过他已于常人的肚子，沿着胯向下，含住了他因为雌激素过多而蜷缩在一起的小玩意儿。

他呜呜呻吟，像是在哭，也不像是哭。  
他喊着停下来，季越东却不放过他，拉开他的双腿，在他的大腿内侧落下几个吻，随后手指分开湿答答的阴唇，渐渐抽送了几下。季舒的腰发软，他以为这就是底线了，去未曾想过，滑腻的舌尖抵入，他尖叫着挣扎，哭着大喊说不要了。  
季越东搂住他的腰，头埋在他的腿间，吮吸着那片充血的粉，他的舌头在潮湿的温热里戳弄。  
季舒的肚子一颤一颤，他真的哭了，眼泪不止，一颗颗往下掉。

不知过了多久，他前面一直萎靡不振的阴茎慢慢抬起头，他在泪水里看到季越东覆上来的季越东。憋了很久的男人，把火热的性器放在他的两腿间，让季舒轻轻夹住，顺着绽开的阴唇抽送。季舒觉得身体难受，他勾住季越东的腰，把身体探过去。他皱着眉说：“你进来吧，轻一点没事的。”  
“可以吗？”  
“你轻一点就是了。”季舒红着脸，把头撇过去。

季越东爱极了他这个表情，把人捞起来，在他脸上吻着。  
他扶着季舒的腰，轻轻抵过去，滚烫的粗大吃入，顺着潮湿温热进出，他不敢太用力，只是在外面浅浅的抽动。可就是这样，便让季舒受不了了，他难耐叫着，挠着季越东的后背，让他，重一点，再重一点。

最后的时候，还是季越东自己打了出来，射在季舒的双腿之间，腻腻的一层白，是巨龙昭告主权，是季越东无法克制的爱意。


End file.
